Can we be?
by DanceswithPencils
Summary: Bella moves back in with her dad in forks and is reunited with her childhood friends, the Cullens. She's always seemed to be closest with Edward, and has had to hide her feelings for years. The sequel to this is up!
1. Okay so

Setting: Early Summer.

Forks was like my escape. My little home away from home. As it was I'd visited it maybe two weeks in a year. But with my mom re-marrying...it, and the lack of contact with my dad, I felt almost obligated to move in with him. Of course I had to deal with the change of scenary which was the complete opposite of what I'd grown up in. Okay, I have a slight confession... I actually can tolerate my moms new husband, Chad, but the real reason I moved was cause of this boy... and his name is Edward...Cullen. And my god is he gorgeous. I really don't mean to sound like those overly giddy fan girls, but he's just perfect.

Since I haven't seen my dad in about 3 years, so Edward probably still have the awkward tween with braces image of me, but since I've gotten through all that, hopefully I can change his mind. The problem is, he's always been shy,  
he's kept to himself, and I seemed to be the only person he really opened up to, but he never showed interest so I could never be sure of how he feels about me. But what if he really could like me? I mean I'm not a horrible person, and isn't that how it always works out in books and movies?

These confusing thoughts ran rapidly through my mind the whole three hour plane ride.  
Finally when it was over I jumped quickly to get my bag from the over head compartment, trying to avoid the other busy passengers. It took almost another ten minutes just getting off the damn plane. As I attempted to manuever my way through reuniting families, I finally saw Charlie.  
He was in his normal police cheif attire, standing with awkwardly rocking back and forth in place. "Hey..Dad.." I said as I approached him with my luggage. "Bella!" He said surpised, as he embraced me. Him and I made small talk as we walked to his parked car. He through my bags in the trunk as I waited patiently at the passenger door. He got in and then unlocked my door for me.

It was surprisingly sunny out today, so Charlie rolled down the windows.  
"Nice weather," he said not taking his eyes off the road. "How have the Cullens been?" I asked, extremely curious about Edward.  
He looked at me with slight suspicioin in his eyes, "They've been good, Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie have gone on vacation to Europe for the summer, so Jasper, Alice, and Edward are staying with us for a while.(*NOTE* Charlie has a bigger house, and him and Carlisle are very good friends*). My heart jumped a little at the thought of staying with edward, for three weeks, in the same house. There was some hope right?

We pulled into the driveway next to an unfamiliar silver volvo. "Who's car is that"  
I asked while sliding out of the car trying not to let the door hit it. "Oh, that's Edward's"  
This means he's home..I quickly checked my reflection in the car mirror. At least the plane ride hadn't left my hair a total mess...

I walked to the back of the car to help Charlie carry my stuff in. By the time I reached the front door, Alice, Jasper, and Edward waited happily to greet me. Before I could even climb up the first porch step Alice was already bouncing, Edward and Jasper voluntarilly took my things and followed Charlie to my new "room". Alice and I squealed in delight and hugged each other. We finally made our way into the house and I gasped at what I saw.

There were two long tables full of different foods, and streamers and balloons everywhere, Alice had been here. Whenever she could, she would go all out in decorations,  
she led me up to my room to help me unpack. Just as we were entering it, Charlie and Edward were heading back downstairs. I snuck a quick glance at Edward, I hated how perfect he was,  
it was rather intimidating.

And of course, my room was decorated head to toe in colorful streamers, and balloons.  
Obviously Alice had picked out the purple comforter, and paint, hoping to bring some color to the room.  
"Wow," was all I could say. It was just wow. After getting a tour of the house from Alice we headed downstairs where everyone else was already pigging out. I sat down next to Edward as Alice grabbed two plates for us.

Everything looked so appetizing, but the only problem was the fact that there were so many butterflies in my stomach that it was impossible to swallow more than a few bites of lasagna. It also didn't help that by moving his knee it was touching mine and he kept it there! I hated desifiring these types of things, I dont understand why people can't just be straight forward.  
I was hoping to be able to confront him about it later...

-About four hours later, 6:00pm-  
Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I were seated on the half circle black leather couch watching an old episode of House MD. Alice had her head burried in Jasper's chest trying to avoid looking at the bloody surgery going on. Edward and I were maybe 5-6 inches away from each other. He smelt really good! Jasper had been yawning for the past 5minute so Alice and him decided to head to bed, and thanks to Alice and her mast set-up plan, she dimmed the lights as they left. 


	2. Pancakes and Socks

*one othere note I accidentally left out that Emmett was also with Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle in Europe*

"So..." Edward said after what seemed like forever," How do you like Forks so far"  
I'd forgotten how sweet his voice was,"Um, it's nice I guess." I replied.  
"That's good" he said with an adorable smile. Thankfully the dark blocked out the red that was creeping up on my cheeks.

Edwards POV:  
Is it wrong that I had this sudden urge to kiss her? I really hated that I avoided it all these years. I don't' see why she wouldn't of picked up on it, I made it painfully obvious.  
God I really need to talk to Alice, she was always good with this whole....love thing.  
I turned towards her, "well, I'm going to head to bed, sweet dreams, Ella"  
"Y-yeah, you too" she seemed to barely be able to even cough that much out.

Bella's POV:  
And like that he was gone, after watching him walk up the stairs I turned off the TV, and quietly tip-toed up the stairs trying not to wake up anyone. I gently closed the door, but of course the second I turned around I was greeted by an overly giddy Alice.  
"So so soooo what happened?!" She whisper yelled.  
"Well, Formen ended up surviving the infection after Carmen risked her life to help save him" I said thinking of a random episode of House I'd seen.  
She looked at my quizzically, "I meant about with Edward and you"  
I took a moment to calm my racing heart" Nothing, nothing at all why? Did you THINK something would happen?" "well maybe, don't you like him?" she asked. "heh, no..." I searched around the room for a distraction. "Hm, never mind than.." she said with a slight pout.

The next morning I woke up at 5 am to the sound of my phone alarm. I quickly shut it off hoping not to wake Alice, I changed quietly and crept down the stairs into the kitchen.  
I turned on stove and waited for it to heat up. As I waited for that I started to mix the pancake batter. "Hey," came a sudden voice. I jumped at the sound of it, not expecting anyone to up for at least anothere 45 minutes. But of course, it was him. "Hey, what're you doing up this early," I asked with a slight smile starting to form.  
"I usually get up this early to make breakfast," he said in barely a whisper.  
"Oh, than I guess I beat you to it, " I observed.  
"I guess you did," he said smiling that perfect smile.

All of a sudden I heard something burning I turned around to just in time to notice the pancakes burning. I started to run towards the stove but by wearing socks, it made me even more vulnerable to falling than normal. And what do you know? I fell. Edward being trying to suppress a laugh basically glided towards the stove and turned it off. I managed to get into a sitting upright position. Edward turned around biting his lip and extended a hand to me.

Once I was up he didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't want him to. "Um, well yeah,  
you okay?" He asked blushing slightly while letting go of my hand. "Yeah I'm fine," I replied coming back into reality, " I never was what you could call, graceful"  
"It wasn't your fault, he said trying to make me feel better, your socks made you slip"  
Than theree was an awkward pause in which seemed to take forever.  
"Do you want me to try and make the pancakes this time?" He asked.  
" I think that'd be best" I replied rubbing the part of my head that I'd hit when I'd fallen.  
He turned back to me "Your head okay?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice.  
"Y-yeah. Just a little bump" I said ing to keep my voice as steady as possible.  
He walked over to the cabinet next to there refrigerator grabbed a plastic sandwich bag and filled it with ice. "Here, this should help," he said while handing me the bank.  
"Thanks" I smiled.

Edward's POV:

She really was sweet, and pretty. Why couldn't I just spit it out? It'd never been this hard. Alice needs to wake up already! I went back to making the pancakes, hoping it would be able to distract me.

After the pancakes were made I put them all on a plate on the counter and let them cool down. I down on the chair next to her and we made small talk for the next 10 minutes. By than Jasper came down the stairs followed by a bouncing Alice, and a groggy Charlie. I got up and grabbed two plates of pancakes and took my place next to Ella again, handing her one of the plates. She blushed slightly when I handed her the plate and I smiled in return. Alice looked excitedly at us but I subtly shook my head to let her know that nothing had happened despite her suspicions.

Alice POV:

"So Ella, want to go shopping this afternoon?" I asked with an excited expression.  
"Um, sure why not?" she replied a little hesitant.  
"And you won't just walk away with a sweater or two when you shop with Alice..." Jasper warned me, while fighting back a laugh.  
I smiled innocently, "Ella will need some new clothes for the change of weathere!" I protested.  
"Honey, that's what you said when we were going on a 4 day trip to Florida, you basically bought out the whole store."Jasper said.

"And remember when you guys were younger, you used to use Rosalie and Ella as your life sized Barbie dolls," Edward put in. We all laughed at the memory of the endless fashion shows I used to put on, while I forced Ella into 4 inch heels and made her prance down the mini runway.  
"Well anyway, what we're trying to say is be careful when shopping with Alice," said Edward smiling at Ella.  
Ella blushed at this gesture.  
"Oh she so likes him!" I thought to myself, "I don't care what she says, I'll talk to her on the way to the mall. Maybe I can get her a few shorts low cut dresses to impress him.."

Ella's POV:  
His leg just shifted and now it's touching mine! Should I move it? What if he thinks I'm weird for NOT moving it? I really needed to stop getting so worked up over just a boy.  
But it was really hard not to... 


	3. Vanilla candle sticks

There was only one way to describe shopping with Alice. Intense. It was like a competetive sport to her. This petit brunette swished in and out of isles like crazy, grabbing anything that stood out to her. Every few minutes an avalanch of clothes was thrown at me to try on, most of which including either a plunging neck line, extremely short skirts, or sparkly and lacy tank tops. I could tell she was having fun with this, and really would hate to burst her bubble, but I don't know how much more of this I could take!

"What is all this for!?" I exclaimed trying to keep up with her extremely fast pace. "It's for you silly!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What?" I asked a look of shocking spreading across my face. "Well.... you know how Charlies leaving later tonight to go fishing with Billy up at the cabin for like...?" She was avoiding the subject, I hated when she did that. "Yes.." I pressed for her to continue. "Well... I could totally tell how you WANT Edward so Jasper and I set up a little "date" for you two!" She said with a huge succesful smile. "Alice! Y-you didn't!" I didn'tknow whether to yell at her or hug her. A look of satisfaction spread across Alice's face seeing as she had done a good thing. ___________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night as Alice was primping me for the date that was to be taken place downstairs, She ended up forcing me into a very tight black v-neck sweater, skin-tight-god-why-am-I-wearing-this-evil-mix-of-combination-of-cotton&elastane jeans, and my bodies mortal enemy...heels. Feeling for the railing along the stairs I walked, correction, stumbled down into the living room. The lights were out and candles were lit throughout the house giving it a warm vanilla scent, I inched my way to the dining room table, being careful of my steps to see the lights were dimmed and and two long and thing candles were set about a foot apart, giving us just enough room to see eachother across the table, but it still had a romantic feel. He was there and got up when he saw me entering the room to pull my chair out for me. I thanked him quietly with a slight blush, and he went back to his seat across from me.

After a few minutes of talking Jasper came in with black dress pants and shoes, white button down shirt, and a bow tie, holding two menus and giving one to each of us. I looked at Edward and he looked back, we both were trying to hold back our laughter at the sight of Jasper's normally blonde and curly hair inwhich had been slicked back with loads of gel, clearly the work of Alice. You could really tell how much he liked her, being able to put up with all of this, but I was glad. After we both ordered, He asked me about my home town and we talked about what we'd been up to in the last few years. Apparently he was really into sports, and reading, and the best part, he didnt't have a girlfriend!!

Once dinner was over we were informed by Jasper to change into something a bit more comfortable and to head come back down in a half hour, for Alice's "awesome amazing movie night!" He said with the exact enthusiasm that Alice would've used. I giggled at Jasper's mocking tone and excused myself from the table. The second I got into my room I was greeted by and overly cheery(even for her) Alice. "What happened, what happened, what happened??" She asked jumping up and down.  
"Nothing...yet."I said a weebit mischeviously. "ooh lala Bella, what do you have planned?" She asked with great curiosity.  
"I don't know actually,"I replied.

When I was finally able to sit down, I kicked my shoes off and flopped back onto the bed. "Belllaaa! Get upppp!" Said Alice as she tried to lift me off the bed, but ended up falling. I laughed and stood up giving her a hand. I still have like 25minutes beofre your 'awesome amazing movie night!'" I said while using air quotes. "I know we have to hurry!" She said grabbing something off her bed. It looked blue, short, and lacy. "WHAT is THAT?" I said shock spreading across my face. "It's a Victoria Secrety nighty for you to wear tonight!" She replied.  
"No! You already did enough damage with my wardrobe tonight." I said as I grabbed my fleece-like eyeore pajama bottoms, and walked out to the bathroom before she could protest. 


	4. Get to the Juicy Stuff!

I made sure to lock the door the second I closed the bathroom door making sure Alice couldn't get in. I changed out of those terribly uncomfortable clothes into my pajamas brushed my hair and teeth, and walked out. And of course Alice was waiting for me.  
"God Bella you're impossible!" She said trying to fake her anger. I stuck my tongue out at her playfully. We giggled as we walked down the stairs linking arms. She squealed as when she saw jasper and skipped over towards him. Edward apparently wasn't ready yet so I took a seat towards the other end of the couch giving Alice and Jasper their own little time.

A few minutes later Edward came down in a white undershirt that clung to his muscles in this extremely drool worthy way. "My god.." I whispered under my breath, as he walked towards me with a smile on his face. Sat down maybe a 3 or 4 inches away from me, I looked down at my feet and blushed.

I leaned over towards the square marble top coffee table grabbed the remote and hit play. The opening credits came on, we were watching... Desperation. "Alice! are you serious?" I whisper yelled. She smiled innocently and leaned her head back on Jasper's shoulder. Edward let out a slight giggle, "You hate horror movies that much?" He asked curious. " The movie was starting, I leaned over a little bit to whisper to him, and our hands ended up touching, I quickly pulled my hand back and replied, "Yeah, I know MOST of it isn't real, but the thought of it happening really freaks me out" i said quietly. "Aww, don't worry about it, I'm always here if you're scared," he said senserily in voice that made you want to melt. "SHH!" Alice yelled from the other side of the couch, "if you don't see this part you won't understand ANY part of the movie, now shut up!" she said trying to sound mean. Edward threw one of the couch pillows at her, but missed and hit Jasper who was staring intently at the TV.

"AHH!" Jasper screamed as the pillow hit him. We all burst into a fit of laughter at his reaction, after the laughing died down we went back to watching the movie. When we go to the part where that rockstar dude was picked up by the evil not deterorating cop(A/N I've seen most of this movie, it's really not THAT bad, but it's really freaky so I'm bad at describing exactly what happened, so you know...just go along with it), anways as I was saying, when the cop pulled the guy over i was sitting cross legged and my left arm was off to the side of my left leg, I felt something brush agaisnt it. I flinched ofr a second and looked over towards Edward, he smiled shyly.  
I blushed majorily, and thanks to the light, it prevented him from seeing it, he moved his hand back towards mine and our fingers intertwined.

About ten minutes later, he grabbed the blanket from behind him and draped it over both of us, and I snuggled closer to him. Atleast 3 more times throughout the movie I flinched at the graphics, that always gave Edward a little chuckle. I had fallen asleep before the movie ended, Edward gently nudged me awake. "Bella....Bella?" He whispered into my ear soothingly, "bella, wake up." I lifted my head up groggily, he gently moved the piece of hair dangling in my face behind my ear, "Good, well.. um. middle of the night," he said quietly trying not to wake Jasper and Alice. "What time is it?" I asked still regaining contiousness. "Um, about.. 3:30am" He said trying to see the time on his watch through the dark.

I groaned at the thought of moving, I started to stand up but was pulled back down by Edward. I looked at him quizically. "What're you doing?" I asked. "Stay here, let me get you a pillow." He responded while going upstairs to fetch my pillow.

EPOV:  
I felt almost..giddy with happiness, which is a little awkward for me to admit, but it was rather true. I really do like Bella, and I'm really hoping she feels the same way. I went up got her pillow, and tip-toed quietly but qiuckly back down the stairs to her. I set the pillow and sheets out and once she was tucked in, went to get another blanket.(A/N Her feet are at the arm rest of the couch, so her head is halfway in the middle.) I set my pillow by hers and after listening to the sound of her breathing for about ten minutes, drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 


	5. Purple Curls

-A few hours later, well actually more of the morning that it was before-  
I woke up to the squeal of my little sister Alice, nothing knew there. "Please, please, please??" Alice begged following Jasper around.  
"Baby I love you, but you've already damaged my hair enough with that stupid hair gel,"Jasper said recalling last night. "Oh c'mooon it'll wash out a lot easier, I promise!" Alice exclaimed. "That's what you said about the purple hair streaks, and well know how that turned out..."Jasper said thinking back.

-Flashback-  
"Jasperrrrrrr" Alice came skipping into the living room with a purple bottle.  
"Yes, hun?" He said taking her into his arms.  
"Can you do me a itsy bitsy teenyweeny miniscu-" She was cut off by Jasper, "Okay what is it?" "Can I try this new hair stuff out on you? It come's out in like one wash I promise!" Alice said with an irresistable smile.  
Let's just say Jasper ended up having half purple hair for prom.  
-End Flashback-

Alice rolled her eyes at him, "I just wanna try and straighten your hair, that's all, I swear." she promised.  
"Why don't you ask Edward?" Jasper said pointing to me, as I was just getting up.  
"Because his is like too puffy ish, and yours is so freaking tempting!" She said playing with one of the curls in his hair. He sighed knowing he could never win with Alice, "Fine.." he said with an over dramatic sigh.

BPOV I coulnd't tell if i was dreaming or not, what the hell was Alice talking about, had I been that close to Edward last night? Oh god! Did I talk in my sleep again? I jolted up out of shock.  
"Look what you did!" Edward whispered point accusingly at Alice, "you guys woke her up." He turned and gave me an apologetic look, "Ignore them, are you hungry?" Actually after last night, the butterflies have yet to leave my stomach, I thought, "A little bit, but I can make breakfast, it's fine." "No, I insist!" He replied with a tooty smile. "You made it last time, it's my turn." I insisted getting up to walk to the kitchen.

A minute or two later I peaked my head out of the kitchen door, "little problem...we're kind of out of food, thanks to Alice's little dinner"date" last night.." I noticed Edward shoot a look at Alice, but she smiled innocently. "Umm...how about mcdonalds?" Jasper said breaking the silence,"It's only 8:45, by the time we get ready it'll definetly still be open."

"Okay!" Alice kissed Jaspers cheek and all but flew up the stairs into our room to get her clothes. Edward and I looked at each other for a second, "Yeah...I'll go use Charlie's bathroom.." he said rocking back and forth on his feet, awkwardly. "Okay.." I replied not focusing my eyes directly on him. "G'bye," he said quickly as he kissed my forehead and went downstairs to Charlie's bathroom.

I let out a little squeal than heard someone laugh, Jasper. Damnit I forgot he was here.  
"Shuttup!" I said with a smile. "I didn't hear anything, I promise," he said trying, but failing horribly to surpress a smile. I looked up to see Alice prancing back down the stairs and into Jasper's arms. "Well, I'm going to go shower.." I said leaving them alone. After showering, I went to look through my closet. Easily predicting that we'd be dragged off somewhere after breakfast with Alice, I decided to dress comfy. I ended up wearing the "short" sand ugg boots, a dark blue lace cami with a baby doll white cami over that, and jeans. I went back to the bathroom and put on a little mascara, and put some of Alice's Aussi leave in conditioner.

I walked down the stairs cautiously, terrified of tripping, again, infront of Edward. "Who's car are we taking?" Edward asked once I got downstairs. "How about yours, Alice Suggested, while handing him his keys. We all got in the car(me in the front with Edward, and Alice and Jasper in the back.) We basically combined all four of our orders into a big meal, 5 hash browns,Pancakes with Sauseges, Pancakes with bacon, ect. And after explaining it about three times to the lady on the other end, she got it right.

we drove back home and set up everything on the coffee table, each of us at one side of the table. After eating we cleaned up I went back upstairs to grab a book and came back down to see no one there

I curled up at the left end of the couch and started to read, "Betrayed". I was deep into my book when I felt someone put their arm around me, I jumped at the unexpected touch. " I turned my head to see who it was, and of course it was Edward, I smiled shyly. "Hello." He said smiling an extremely white smile. "H-hi." I said trying to steady my voice. "What are you reading?" He said as he reached over to get my book. "Betrayed, it's basically about a girl who's turned into a vampire and lives in this "vampire school" thing called like the house of the night(A/N I have read this book I just don't remember exact details) and she's all like different from everyone else, her parents don't accept her, ect. It's actually good." He gave me a slightly confused look, than smiled. He put the book on the table and turned on the TV, as I snuggled in closer to him. 


	6. Taylors time to talk!

Authors note Time!

Okay, I know the whole "ella" thing is getting confusing. The reason it was like that was because I just got my laptop, and haven't gotten Word for it yet, and I'm using Notepad for this, which isn't too easy. So I try to spell check it as best as possible, and the first chapter was also written at around 2am at night. So "Ella" can just be a secret, not purposefuly made up code name for Bella.

R&R xoxo,  
Tay=] 


	7. Dresses&Handcuffs&Laptops Oh my!

After sitting there, listening to his breathing for about 20minutes put his finger under my chin, and gently lifted it upwards, and kissed me. And than I kissed him back, the kiss lasted about a minute, but it was an amazing kiss. It's like you can kiss a lot of people, but not much in my case, but you find that one person and it's just completely magical, which sounds totally corny, but your not the one getting kissed. And trust me, neither one of us wanted to stop, but than Alice walked in on us and screamed. Dear old..fucking Alice.

EPOV:  
Once we were together on the couch, I knew I couldn't keep holding back, because she was expecting something after how I'd been acting, some type of answer. So I decided to go for it, and when she kissed me back, I think we both new the answer to the lingering question, Yes. And than Alice came in and started squealing, "SEE! I told you, Jasper! I told you they liked each other! Ha! I win the bet!" She said triumphantly. "What bet?" I asked confused. "Oh.. nothing..." She said quietly. I glared at her. "Well..we made a bet to see when you guys would finally kiss..and I guessed 2days, and Jasper said a week. OH, we better call Rosalie and Emmett..." She said pulling out her cell phone.

I looked at Bella who smiled and laughed quietly. "Great to know our moment was turned into a bet." She said still looking straight at me. "It was worth it." I said kissing her lips gently. "Omg! I know, Rose! It's about time he found a decent girlfriend! Tell Emmett that when you guys get back he's going to work his ass off for us." Alice said in the backround. We both looked at the slightly worried Jasper. "The bet was, that if they won we'd have to cater to their every will for a week, and vice versa."Said Jasper. "That should be interesting.." I said remembering bets like these in the past, they didn't work out too well for the losers. "What do you mean "interesting"? Bella asked curiously. "Well.. there have been wigs, dresses, chains, whips, thrones, palm fannings.. Just to name a few." I said laughing.

BPOV:  
A few things I've learned in my two days in Forks.  
1. Don't shop with Alice.(duh)  
2. Edward does infact have a girlfriend(...now)  
3. Don't make a bet with any of the Cullens.( I don't want to know about the handcuffs)  
We stayed together like that for the next hour. After he left to go grocery shopping with Alice and Jasper, I went to get my laptop, and bring it back down stairs. I logged onto my email and replied to the frantic emails from friends back in Arizona. I swear they worry too much. Though I was supposed to call them when I got here.. but that's beside the point!

It'd been almost an hour and I knew they'd be back soon, so I decided to set the dinner table. Once they got home, Edward went right to work making Roast beef, and various grilled vegetables. We figured it was best for him to do so, knowing my last sock experience, Alice's LACK of experience, and we just mentally ruled out Jasper. After dinner was cooked, made, and cleaned up, we sat around the couch watching Monday Night Raw.(A/N I'm watching Raw write now, and it's Monday so it just gave me the idea.)

The "Slammy" awards were on and we all were mocking how stupid it really was. But you really have to admit, muscular guys+shirts off+.. well that about it but it's rather entertaining if you get passed the acting! Midway through the awards Alice started to complain of a stomach ache and went with Jasper back upstairs to her room. Edward subtly got up and turned the lights off, giving the room a romantic feel, despite the fact that sweaty guys were beating the crap out of each other right in front of us. I looked up at him and he kissed me, and I kissed him back, and that's basically how the rest of the night went, just us.

-  
Sorry it's a short chapter. But I really wanted to get this posted, so yeah!  
xo,  
Tay! 


	8. Curiosity salted the snailspongebob

Blah, sorry I haven't been able to post much. I like posting I feel all accomplishe dwhen I do. But I had...ern.. 2 tests, one review for journalism, and two projects due this week so I've been a tad busy, and than by the time I get home its around 5, 5:30 do to after school stuffs. Blah. So yeah I'm gonna try to post this by tomorrow(it's 12/11 right now. so enjoy!=)

The next morning I woke up in a daze, confused by my surroundings. There was a shelve full of CD's and books, a TV and posters covering most of the walls. It faintly smelt like axe. I like axe. I sat up my eyes seeing more clearly, I was on Edward's bed, in his and Jasper's shared bedroom. I got up and trugded out the door to mine and Alice's room, I was about to turn the knob when I saw a note on our door. It read:

"Hey Bella, Alice is really sick so Jasper and I put her on "lock down". Don't worry we'll disenffect your room your room after she get's better, we just don't want to spread it. Jasper and I went out to get medicine and what not, be back around 12 with lunch.  
Xoxo, Edward(and Jasper!)"

I smiled and checked my phone, it was only 10, so I basically had the house to myself for the next two hours. I went to and flopped onto the couch, turned on the tv, opened my laptop checked my email. After having a really long, needed, conversation with my best friend, I finally looked up at the TV to see what I was watching. "Are you black!?" Dot from MadTV asked the hostest of the contest she was on. "Yes,"the man replied. "Does it hurt??" Dot asked curiously. I started laughing, got to love dot.(A/N this was an episode, no I'm not racist.)

I was beginning to get hungry so I walked into the kitchen and got a bowl of grapes. I put the bowl on the coffee table and took one out, through it up in the air and caught it in my mouth. I attempted to do my little trick again, and it dropped. I glared at the stupid grape on the floor and picked up another one, throwing it into the air I caught it again. "Ha!" I said aloud to the grape on the floor. My third time the grape didn't come down. I shifted my eyes back and forth really confused. I reached over slowly, making sure I had the grape in my hand and threw it up again, nothing came down.

I heard a tiny laugh come from behind the couch I turned around to see Edward and Jasper trying their best not to break into hysterics and how stupid I looked right now. I jumped at first when I saw them, which set them off. I stood up folding my arms across my chest shooting them a dirty look, but failed when I really thought of how funny the situation was.

He came around to the other side of the couch wrapped his arms around my waste and kissed me. Jasper descended down the stairs with a pile of clothes, and handed them to me. I looked at him quizically, "What's..this?" I asked. "Alice wanted to make sure you looked 'cute' for you and Edward's date,"He replied. I looked at Edward, and he smiled and shrugged innocently. I rolled my eyes with an over dramatic sigh took the clohtes and went to the bathroom to change. Ripped jean hollister shorts, with a white baby doll AE cami with tan hearts, and of course the lacy bra, got to have the lacy bra.

I hopped down the stairs, put on a pair of white flipflops and followed Edward out to his Volvo. He swiftly made his way to the passenger seat and held the door open for me, I smiled, and sat down. By the time my seat belt was on, he was ready and starting the car..I hated how he was so much faster.

"Atleast give me a hint!" I whined on our way to where ever the hell we were going. "It's...about 10 minutes away" He said smiling at me. I tried my best to keep myself from smiling back. "Any other hints? Or can I like guess?" I asked. " You can ask, but I can't gurantee you an answer." He replied. " Is it indoors?" I asked, sighing. Possibly..depends what you consider'indoor.'" I could tell he was having fun with this so I just kep quiet. I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the window, at the river that trailed along the road. Everyonce in a while you'd see a multicolored fish jump out of the water and back in. As we continued to drive the scenary turned more and more green, and the road we were on became a bumpy durt road. He pulled over to the side of the road, and walked around the the passenger side, holding a piece of cloth. He insistedon blind folding me. After a few minutes of pestering me I finally consented.

5 minutes later I heard the engine come to a stop. He told me to wait in the car, with the blind fold on, and he'd come get me when things were...set up. I knew I could trust him, but the curiosity was killing me. 


	9. Wait, WHAT?

I heard the trunk open and close, and waited even more impatiently tapping my fingers agaisnt the door. A few more minutes passed and he came to open my door. He unbuckled my seatbelt. He took my hand and cautiously led me about 15 or 20 feet away from the car. We came to a stop and he took off the blindfold, I gasped. It was typical, but he made it ten times better. A red and white checkered blanket was splayed neatly on the ground, in the center were two candles and a bottle of some type of sparkly juice, on either side of the blanket was a perfectly made sandwich on a red plastic plate, and a champaigne glass. All placed under the collected shade of the trees. "Oh..my.." I managed to chooke out, wide eyed."Wow... what's this for?"I asked. "Us," he replied smiling, and taking my hand to sit down. After talking and eating for a while he got really quiet. A look of discomfort and anxiety spread across his face," Bella, I have to tell you something."

EPOV:

I brought her here for not just the romatnic essense of it, but to tell her something. I hoped this could distract her, or make her take it a little easier than some. She seemed to really enjoy the picnic, and we talked about everything, I hated to ruin a moment like this. But it had to be said, she had to know. By the time I had finally worked up the courage to say something, I knew she had noticfed something was wrong, so I decided to just say it. "Bella, I have to tell you something." I finally said.  
"What is it?" She asked confused and worried.  
"I-ehm, I...a-am, ern, a," I paused. "c'mon edward just say it!!" I thought to myself. "uhh...how do I say this...vampire." I finally said it, put it out there in the open,god why is she not saying anything? "Bella? Bella??" I asked worriedly.

BPOV: "Huh?...how th- when di-!?" I said unable to complete a sentence, nothing seemed to fit. " What the fuck?!" Okay that works. "What're you talking about!?" I said trying to keep my voice under control, which didn't really work out well for me. My heart felt like it beating at a dangerously high rate, "A VAMPIRE? This isn't supposed to be some stupid scifi movie, this is my LIFE!" I thought to my self frustrated, " and he had to HIDE it from me! all these years!!"

"Bella, honey, breathe." He said trying to calm me down, "let me explain"  
I took a deap breath and knodded my head for him to continue.  
"I. Am a vampire." He said slowly, "no I won't suck your blood, or eat you or anything stupid like that. I was born like this, okay? You know how Carlisle is fairly young, as is Emse? Well they supposivly "adopted" Emmett, Alice, and I. Esme and Carlisle were actually attacked by savage vampires back aroud the time when they lived in England. It was dark, and pretty late, but they knew they had each other. Carlisle and Esme were walking home from the hospital, where they both worked." He took a long pause.

"They were able to get away, but not before they venom started to work. There had been talk of witchcraft, and mythical creatures, but no one really had any proof. They found it extremely easy to control their blood thirst, we never figured out why. Maybe their age, personality, anyways, they tried their best to walk the streets as calm as possible. Anways, about 5years later, they were back at working in the hospital, this was around the time of Yellow Fever." He said pausing four about 30 seconds, most likely to let me absorb it all.

"Carlisle and Esme became facinated with two of their patients, Alice and Emmett. They both had been in an orphanage, but got kicked out a few months prior to getting yellow fever do to lack of space. Alice was 17, Emmett was 18. There was one night in praticular, they were really short on doctors and medicines. They finally decided to catagorize the rooms, making things easier. One room was for patients who were very close to recovery, patients who were on their way, and patients who didn't have much time. Alice and Emmett were in the last category. In the few weeks they had treated them, they became like the children we never had. Esme, nor Carlisle, could stand to see them go, so after discussing with each other and having Alice and Emmett's consent, they bit them. That night they escaped with the newborn vampires, back to their house. No one noticed, they didn't have any family left." He looked at me waiting for a reaction, I just stared blankly, absorbing all this information.

"S-so how old are you REALLY?" I asked a little suspicious.  
"I'm 17. But I'm not getting any older after my 18th birthday. It's weird, no one understands it, and it only happens with natural born vampires." He said calmly.  
"What about Jasper, and Rosalie?" I asked, i felt bad about all these questions but I was just so curious.  
"I don't want to overwhelm you more than you already are, would you like to go back home?" He asked.  
"Um," it took me a second to collect my thoughts" Sure." I finally managed to say.  
He quickly re-packed the picnic basket, and we walked hand and hand back to his car, my heart still beating rapidly.

Heyy!  
Hopefully it was a little bit unexpected, when I first started this out, I had NO clue what was gonna happen, so when it came to this, I modified the whole vampire um age thing, lol. More to come!

So hope you enjoyed! Reviews are awesometasticalmazing.  
xoxo,  
Tay! 


	10. Disney Channel

Our ride home was quiet, I was trying to process all of this, but it was nearly impossible. I leaned my throbbing head agaisnt the cold car window hoping for some relief. He put a comforitng arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him as we drove.

He still had his arm around me as we walked into the house. I slipped my shoes off and started to go up to my room to check on Alice, as Edward went to get the picnic basket out of the trunk. Walking to my room, I noticed another note on the door. "Damnit.." I muttered to myself.

The note said:  
"Bellllaaa! I'm so so immensiblically sorry about this! I'll be good in"a day or two" says Jasper, hopefully. I miss you!! I'll try to go online so we can atleast talk,even though were' a wall apart. Anyways, I left your pajamas below!  
xoxo,  
Alice!!"

I looked down to see that evil god forsaken light blue lacy nighty. She really was trying to kill me. I sighed, picked the dress up and walked into Edwards room. I layed down on his bed, turned on the tv, and signed on to AIM.  
(A/N: Really sorry I wasn't able to bold face the following conversation, it's hard writing a story using notepad, gawd I need WORD already!!)

Alice in Wonderland: Hey Bella! (A/N sorry one other weird note, I'm watching bones and just as I was about to type something else the person on the TV said"A vampire? and once I add to what Alice is about to say, it'll be a lot more ironic.) I heard Edward talked to you about...ehm, our..kind.

Bella Boo: He got to you that quickly? I thought yo couldn't have anyone in your room?  
I stared at the screen quizically.

Alice in Wonderland: Yeah. That's another thing. I can.  
There was a long pause.

Alice in wonderland: See the future. You know, like a phycic?  
(A/N: does anyone just wanna start singing the that's so raven theme song? cause now it's stuck in my head.)

Bella Boo: ...uh...WHAT? Are you guys trying to kill me?! Seriously! I just found out my boyfriend is a vampire, my best friend can see the future, and I have to sleep in Edward's bed in a tiny piece of cloth!

Alice in Wonderland: I'm sorry Bellaaa! You know I love you, and I can explain better later on, but Jasper's nagging me to go "rest". Blech.

Bella Boo: Bye, Alice. Feel better!3

Auto Response from Alice in Wonderland: Sicckkk=[. Can't get on, over protective Jasper.

I sat there for a few minutes staring at the screen, when the door opened. I looked up to see Edward, I hated him for being so..so.. what was the word? Handso-, no...adora-,..amaz-,...Dazzling. Yeah. That's about right. So freaking DAZZLING. I giggled at the thought, it just rolled off the tongue. Dazzlinggg...He looked at me with his head slightcd to the side, I blushed remembering he was still there.

"Hello." Edward said softly gliding towards me. He went to my side of the bed, "Would you like me to make you something to eat?" he asked in this unintentionally alluring voice. I thought about the idea for a moment, the butterflies and nerves occupying my stomach refused to leave, so no matter how tempting it was, it was really out of the question. "Actually, i was just about to lay down," I said as I closed my laptop and set it aside, crawling towards the pillow.

He lowered his head a little, almost..sad? I thought.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," he said as he kissed me on the forehead ever so lightly.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, so close to sleep. The person came in slowly, and quietly closed the door behind them. It was Jasper. I slowly sat up as he came to sit on the bed.  
"Hey, Bella. I know you've ever so recently found out about us.." he said taking a long pause, "and I want to explain to you MY side, if Edward hasn't already covered it. 


	11. Almost like tinkerbell!

Heyy! It's Tayyy! I'm going to talk real quick, well because I like to! First off. I hate snow. It's pure evil frozen little balls of ICE. and ICE is cold! And ICE makes me slip TWICE in like 5minutes so I fall while walking my dog and hit my head on the car, lmao. And Today getting off the bus, I fell in a HUGE puddle. And walking home my uggs got soaked, and I got SOAKED. and my PHONE got wet. and it was not happy. =[  
Anyways enjoy!

"What do you mean story?" I asked a little confused. "Well we all have some ways as to how we got here, how we met how we became well, us." Said Jasper.

"I didn't choose to be this, this vampire thing, but I really had nothing else. Back when I was.. well human, I was kind of pimpish." He said laughing. "I had been seeing this girl, Marie, for a while, and one night my dad and I were sitting at the dinner table eatin, and the phone rang. He went to answer it, and it was Marie's mom. Now, let me try and explain my dad. He was a drunk, obnoxious, bastard. He would beat me, and even worse than that, my mom." He got really quiet for a moment, and sighed.

"Anyways, Marie's mom called and said that Marie was pregnant, and that I was the father. Now, keep in mind, yes I had messed around with a lot of girls before, but I was still a virgin, infact the first time I did have sex, was with Alice." He said continueing on with his story. "SOrry, I keep getting side tracked." Apoligized Jasper. "I tried to figure out his emotions, but looking at his expressions, but all I could see was a blank stare. He nodded alot. All I could make out from the other end was 'father, marie' and 'baby'. Her father had been gone for a while, so I thought maybe he was coming back, but the conversation sounding too serious for that." He stopped talking a looked up at my expression, it was a mix between curiousity and discomfort.

"After a few minutes he hung up the phone and just stared daggers at me. At that point it clicked in my head what had happened. Marie was blaming ME for getting he pregnant.

JPOV at the time of the incident:  
I was really scared, I knew what was coming, but hoping it would be different. Hoping I would be able to explain myself. But with my dad, there was no explaining.  
"Jasper." He said moving towards me slowly, I had gotten out of my chair by than and was inching towards the wall. "What did you do?" He said adding extra emphasis on each word.  
"W-what are you talking about dad?" I asked him. "Well" he started to say, " Marie's mom just called me. he says that Marie is PREGNANT!" he said a furious look spreading across his face. It didn't help that he was already pretty wasted. "What the fuck did you do?!" He screamed even louder this time. I was surprised the neighbors hadn't heard. He started threw the chair out of his way, and started throwing dishes at me.

"Dad? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" I said trying my best to dodge the flying plates.  
"Yes you did, you little bastard!" he said starting to throw moms good china. The jagged edge of one of the plates that he'd picked up sliced my head from my nose to my left ear. I dropped to the ground. From my spot on the floor I could see clearly under the kitchen table that my dad was inching towards me. I covered my face to protect it from anymore damage.

He grabbed me by the collar, almost choking me and dragged me outside, across the street to the park, through me on the ground, kicked me twice in the gut...and walked away.

I lay there in a pool of my own gushing blood. That's when I heard this angelic voice, "Hello?" she asked quietly nudging me, "Jasper?" I wondered how she knew my name, or better yet who she was.  
"I'm Alice," she said, as if reading my mind," are you okay?" she asked looking a little uncofortable. I shook my head slowly back and forth, in my state of being that's about all I could do. And in the blink of an eye, she picked me up and we were speeding past everything, almost like flying, maybe she was some type of angel? Or farie? It was hard what to tell, I kept slipping in and out of consciousness.

-end flashback like mode-  
Bella POV:  
"Once we stopped we were in a bright lit room. I squinted to see what was going on. The angel was next to me, holding my hand, a look of concern spread across her face. "Is there anything we can do?" She whispered to the blonde male on the other side of me. "He's lost too much blood, and a few of his internal organs were crus-" and that's when I blacked out. A few hours later I woke up to a burning pain in my right arm. I screamed out, but the angel quietly brushed back my hair, repeating that everything was going to be okay." He said rarely stopping to take a breath, not that he really needed to.

"That's how the next few days went, after about a week, the pain subsided, and I felt renewed, rejuvenated, and ironically, alive. That's when I was explained everything, the angel's name was Alice. She had seen me, she had seen herself saving me, and us being together... and that's how we've ended up together." He said smiling ear to ear.

"Wow...Jasper...I never would've guessed.. that's amazing. I mean not the thing with you dad, but you and Alice.." I said still in shock.  
"Yeah," he said, "well I better go check on her, it's been a while." He said getting up from the bed and walking out of the room.

Once he left I glanced over at the clock, already 6:30pm. I went into the bathroom brushed my hair, and walked downstairs to see Edward cooking something in the kitchen. 


	12. Did you just dazzle my dog?

He could sense me coming in, stupid vampire powers. He turned away from the stove and came up to me, kissing me on the cheek.

(A/N two things, does anyone know what A/n stands for? ?cause I used to know but than forgot. and I feel so awesome for multitasking. I'm watching the newest edition to my hamster family(Bella lu a blonde honeybear hamster, I'll try and post a picture later she's SO cute!) run around in her ball, wrapping presents and writing this story!)

I smiled, "What's for dinner?" I said peering curiously at the pot.  
"nuuh," he said pulling me out of the kitchen, it's a surprise!" He said, "Now go watch tv or something, no coming into the kitchen."

I sighed, "Fine.." I went into the living room and turned on the TV, there was an old episode of As TOld by Ginger.(A/N I LOVE that show, but it's never on anymore!=[[)

I was was really into it when the door bell rang, I screamed. I could hear Edward chuckling in the kitchen, so I stuck my tongue out at him, than realized he couldn't even see me. "I'll get it" Edward said walking out of the kitchen.

About a minute later I heard him call my name from the front door" Bella! You have a...live package!" "OH MY GOD!" I yelled sprinting towards the door. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!!" I knew what it was, and I was waiting for it FOREVER, I hated how slow Renee was with sending packages, well I'd only been here for four days, but still! I signed quickly and opened the package a black and white besenji sat there wagging her tale furiously,"LIBERTY!"

(A/N, lols you can tell I like to talk, sorry that I keep interupting, I have a black and white besenji named Liberty, she's 6, and is adorable, I'll try to post a picture later, also, but yeah I tend to incorporate my either outfits, situations I've had, or animals and stuff in stories, just saying. xo!)

Edward stared at me confused, as the dog jumped out of the box, "What's a Liberty?"

I grabbed her leash and clipped it onto her chain collar "Liberty is a 6year old besenji, and she's the most amazing human-like dog, ever!" I said, the smile never leaving my face.

"Care to explain..?" He said still utterly confused.

"Okay, so I got her when she turned 8 weeks old, and I don't know what I'd do without her, though she hates most males, so try not to walk much, and let her sniff you but don't make any contact with her, so anyways, I've been waiting for Renee to ship her here and she finally has!" I exclaimed. jumping up and down.

Liberty sat there looking up at us confused, but still wagging her tail, I bent down to pet her. "Hey Edward, I'm going to take her for a walk, want to come?" I asked my voice full of hope.

"Sure," he said smiling and taking me hand.

We decided to take the golf course path, next to our house, Liberty ran everywhere sniff her surroundings, it was hard to keep hold of her. Edward found that amusing, I shoved the leash at him, "You want to try?"

He willingly took it and called Liberty over, she trotted over towards him sitting down at his feet. he put the leash down and she sayed. " Did you just dazzle my DOG?" I stared astonishngly.

He took both my hands and looked into my eyes, leaning into kiss me. We kissed for a few minutes, very passionately might I add, I liked it. Than Alice called...

*Gimme gimme more, gimme more, gimme more, gimme gimme more* played as my cell phone rang.

Edward broke the kiss, "The irony in this is really funny"  
I blushed, stupid boy...stupid boy. let's get some shoes( A/N this has been one of the biggest joke me and my best friend, xinlovewithedwardx3, she would always say "stupid boy" and I would break out into that song...moving on)

"Hullo?" I said/asked answering the phone.  
"BELLA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS!?" Alice screamed into the phone, Edward cringed over hearing her. He knew what was coming, stupid powers. He took the phone out of my hand.

"Alice! Shit! I'm sorry! Was Jasper able to put it out?-pause of response- Any damage??-another pause- Thank god, I'm so sorry!-one last pause- Yeah we're coming home now, see you soon." He hung up.

We got home to see the all the doors and windows open, letting out the smoke from Edward's cooking. I shot him a look as we approached the house. He smiled innocently and shrugged.

We walked in and noticed Jasper, Alice...Emmett and Rosalie!  
"ROSALIE! EMMETT!" I squealed running over to them, "Oh my god! Why're you gu-, What happened to Eur-, What!?" I said trying to for coherant sentences, but I was too excited.

"Well, we heard you were back, and that you heard about...well us, so we decided to come back early, Carlilse and Esme are still in Europe though." Explained Rosalie.

"That's ama- oh m- wo-" I was really bad at this. I blushed. Everyone seemed to notice and laughed.

Rosalie stood up and made her way towards me as everyone got back into they conversations.

"Hey, I know you've heard about everyone else, but I really think you should know what happened to me.." She grabbed my hand and lead me out side to the back porch. We sat on down, the sun was still surprisingly up, it was around 7:30.

"My moms friend had got me into modeling, and I was doing really well for a while, when my friend said I was looking a little chubby, I took this very seriously.." She said a sad look in her eyes.

Clifffy. Sorta. Almost obvious, but major twist in next chapter!  
I've been like working on this on and off all weekend, whatcha think?  
xoxo Tay 


	13. Broken beauty

"I originally just had a typical workout and specific diet, but I took it to the extreme, it's amazing what one person's opinion can do to you.."She said.

-Flash back time(again!)-

Sarah and I were at the gym, I was wearing a sports bra and shorts, as was she. We started on the tread mill, just jogging casually, she commented on my legs, saying they looked a little flabby. I brushed it off and continued to watch the TV that was set to some Music Video channel. All the girls were perfect. I looked down at my body in disgust.

That day we worked out for about 2 1/2 hours, a very intense workout. I got home to take a shower, looking in the mirror, I hated what I saw. I really knew I was pretty, and no where near fat, but I thought that other people saw me differently, which made me terrified. I threw back on my workout clothes and jogged for another 4 or 5miles.

(A/N so that part was written last night, 12/22 and now it's 12/23 and I had this awesome Edward moment! Well sorta Edward moment, I was in the car with my aunt, and the car infront of us was a volvo but it was blue. -.- so I was very subtly trying to take a picture of it, but it kept moving! And now it's winter break!=])

I got back later that night, and my mom offered me dinner, I complained of a stomach ache and went straight to my room.

I layed on my bed for a while just staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do, I'd started to doze off when I heard something ringing in the backround, my cell phone. I sat up and reached for my phone, it was my boyfriend, (A/N Okay I'm back even though you didn't know that, my nails are hot pink now! Sorry for all the random notes) Alex.

We hadn't seen each other all weekend due to work and stuff, and it was sunday night, our conversation was as usual how was your day etc. He commented on how I sounded a little off, I lied using the same excuse as before, stomach ache. He seemed to believe it. After talking for around twenty minutes I said I had to go, and turned on the TV. The biggest loser was on, you know, this really wasn't helping I had thought to myself.

I watched TV til around 12am, letting the time pass me by, my stomach started to growl, I cursed it under my breath, yeah I know it's really going to help. I sighed and went downstairs, I got a clementine, so there ha stomach.

And that's how the months continued to proceed. My parents were usually busy, so they didn't see too much of a change, extra excercising, less food.

And than one night, Alex came over, he "needed to talk" he said we'd been getting to odistant, and he really wanted to know what was wrong, so I told him. I told him how I was trying to lose weight, how i wanted to be thin.

He yelled at me, said I was being stupid, and that the whole modeling career was messing me up. And than he dumped me.

I went to the bathroom and cried, we'd been together for around 8 months, and I really cared about him. I looked over at the bathroom counter, Hello Mr. Blade.

I bet you can guess the rest?

That had become my new form of dealing with the depression that inhabbited me. But then I met this guy, his name was Emmett, he had gone to my school for around 3years, but I'd never talked to him, and than one day, we became really close.

One night he was over and we were cuddled up on the couch, my mom had to work really late, and my dad was going to be coming back from a business trip to France tonight, so I was really excited for him to meet Emmett.

Emmett and I were about to kiss, when my phone started to ring, I excused myself and walked into the kitchen. It was my dad, I answered it cheerfuly.

He said that he had to stay an extra week, for some other "meeting", or whatever. He'd already been gone for two months, I sighed, and we talked for a few more minutes, already trying to hold back tears, I heard a younger woman's voice in the backround, "Oh Toniii, I'm getting lonely," said the voice.

"DAD? What's going on?" I had screamed the question letting the tears rush out. He didn't respond, "Dad? What the hell? You're just going to walk out on mom and I, AGAIN?" Most of that was muffled by more and more tears, by this time Emmett got worried and came into the kitchen. Very pretty sight might I add, mascara running, basically a complete mental break down on the tile floor.

I looked up at him and he tried to come sit by me. I through the phone at the ground and sprinted into the bathroom, locking the door. Thankfully the past owner had installed two locks to the door, so it was much more of a challenge for Emmett to try and get the door open. I sat in that exact spot as I did the night of Alex and my break up, and looked over on the same counter, at the same spot, at the shiny silver blade.

I turned on the shower, trying to drown out his pleading, and I used Mr. Blade, deeper than normal, much, much deeper, aiming for a certain spot on my arm. The certain spot that would make all of this pain go away.

It felt like all my emotions, all the sadness, all the pain, just flushed out of my body, and onto the floor.

Somehow later that night, Emmett must've gotten through, I woke up and I was at his house, my wrist was throbbing, and I felt dizzy, and barely able to keep focus. A short brunette was talking to him, "if you have to do it, you have to do it NOW, there's not much timE", she whispered to him anxiously.

"Rosalie," Emmett whispered gently into my ear, he kissed my forehead, makign a trail all the way down to my neck, "I'm going to make the pain go away, I love you."

"I love you to-" and than he bit me. I didn't understand it at first, and all of a sudden my body was convulsing with pain. I tried not to scream, but sometimes it was just to hard. He sat there day in night, holding my hand, kissing my forehead, telling me it'd be okay.

-End Flash back-

Emmett up to us, putting his arm around her while kissing her cheek. "And we've been together ever since," he said with a boyish grin.

I stared dumbfounded, how could someone like Rosalie have to endure that? No one deserved it! She was so kind hearted, so sweet.

"Wow, Rosalie, I'm so..so sorry.." I said still a little shaken up.

"I hated what I did to myself, but I'm almost greatful, because it brought me to him," She said smiling whiled gesturing to Emmett.

All of a sudden Emmett and Rosalie laughed, breaking the awkward tension that was still ingering in the air.

"What?" I asked looking confused.  
"Ah.. Alice.." Emmett said with a chuckle.  
" Bella, you remember the bet we had?" Rosalie asked.  
"Yes..." I said not understanding what she was getting at.  
"Well, it started today, and Alice is barking orders at Edward and Jasper. Jasper's being used as her personal foot massager, and Edward's painting her nails"  
" I HAVE to see this," Emmett said getting up.  
"Nuhnuhnuhno, not yet big boy, carry us!" Rosalie said tugging his arm.

He sighed and picked both up, placing him on either shoulder. He walked into the room basically having to crawl to get through the door without getting either one of us hit in the head by the door frame.

"Oh.. my.. god..." Rosalie and I sad in unison as we saw what Alice had done to poor Edward, and Jasper. I think she was taking this whole bet thing a little too far, of course, I've never had a bet Cullen style.

A/N Kind of longish, sorry about the shorter chapters, I just dont like fitting TOO much into one chapter, it's funner that way, lol. I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow, what cha think? Any ideas for the boys to have to do for the girls?

xoxo merry almost christmas! Tay 


	14. Your royal highness thank you very much!

A/N Yay! Christmas eve! No snow though, what's the point of it being cold if theres no snow? NOTHING. Enjooy!  
I don't own twilight, but I do own two copies of the book!

BPOV:

It was funny enough seeing Edward giving Alice a GOOD french manicure, and Jasper massaging her feet, but their outsfits were priceless. Deep purple tuxedoes, with matching bow ties, and hair slicked back.

She was barking orders every other second such as, "DON'T smudge it! Look what you just did! Would it KILL you to smile?"

She finally looked towards the door to see Rose and I holding back laughter, "Oh good your here!" Alice said cheerly, "come over, and sit!"

Emmett put down on the couch on eithe side of Alice. "Pick a color," Said Alice gesturing to the huge selection of nail polishes.

I decided to also get a french manicure and pedicure, while Rose chose fire engine red.

"Emmett, in Edward's room theres a suit for you to wear also, gel's in the bathroom, GO!" Alice said poinitng up at Edward's room.

"Done.." Edward sighed putting the finishing coat on Alice's nails, while bring a miniature fan to dry them. Alice looked pleased as she examined his work, and put her nails up to the fan.

I started to read a magazine as Edward massaged my feet, when I heard Alice and Rose laughing hysterically. I looked up confused, but than realized what was so funny. Emmett.

The tight was a weebit too small, and looked to have already slightly ripped by his left shoulder...poor guy. This would be an awesome week.

"Emmett what the-still laughing- hell happened?" Rosalie finally managed to get out.

It was bad enough that his suit was too tight, and slightly ripped, but there was also some clearish goop all of his face hands and some on his jacket.

He looked down really embarrassed, his boyishness was really hard not to aww at.

"Aww, here let me help you," offered Rosalie taking his hand and walking him into the kitchen.

We heard the water running, and Emmett mumbling about Alice being stupid. "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Yelled Alice. Edward laughed and she shot him a look.

He went back to massaging my feet. A few minutes later Rosalie walked out with Emmett behind her who was now dripping with water. You could still see wet spots on his outfit where she had to scrub the gel out of it.

Alice looked at him and sighed, "Jasper, can you go turn on the radio?" Alice said pointing at the stereo on the other side of the room.

"Oh, and just for future refrence, you will refer to us as your royal highness, or somethign along the lines of, you can be creative!" Rosalie informed them.

Britney Spears' "Circus" blasted from the speakers, we all sang along

*There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe Well baby, I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl Don't like the backseat Gotta be first (Oh..)

I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots)  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot When I put on a show...*

The boys groaned, but we laughed and kept singing. After they were done with our nails and toenails, well after Jasper and Edward were done, they made dinner, really it was only for me.(A/N After this chapter is over, I'll explain a little better how I did the vampires, I changed it around a little bit, its a mix of human and vampire.)

After I ate and everything was put away, Alice and Jasper went back up to our bedroom, and Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I stayed downstairs watching The Spongebob Movie.

EPOV:

It was the part when Spongebob and Patrick had made it to Shell City, and were under the lamp being dried out. I heard sniffling in the backround. I knew he coulnd't exactly cry, but he sure was getting emotional.

Than I heard Jasper snickering upstairs, "Emmett," I whispered, trying not to wake up Bella, I motioned to Alice's room with my head. He nodded and smiled. Rosalie nodded and Emmett sprinted up the stairs.

But Jasper was too quick, because of Alice's visions. There was no lock on the door, but with their strength they were able to hold the door shut for about a minute, than Emmett got to him.

Reading their minds gave me a really funny mental image of the fight, I cringed. We'd be replacing a few things.

Thanfully Charlie had called earlier that day saying he'd wanted to stay up there a little longer, he'd met a woman up there also, I was happy for him, crap I forgot to tell Bella. I'll leave that to Charlie..

A/n

Okay, in Taylor's little head of vampireism's they're super fast, strong, Alice and Edward have their powers ect. They occasionally eat, and occaisonally sleep, but is very rare, most of the time it's an act, well it was for the time Bella didn't know. Charlie does know though, he's Carlisle since he first moved to forks, when he and Renee had gotten married.

So yeah, I realllyyy need ideas for what the guys can do for the girls during their payback week, please give me ideas!

Merry Christmas Eve!  
xo,  
Tay 


	15. Meet Gina

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a few day! But I do wanna say one thing, oh my god, the twilight sound track is amazinly stupendus, GET IT. I'm in love with it=]. xoxo Tay

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, or any of the characters, except Gina. And the story that I'm currently writing.

As I slowly opened my eyes I realized I was actually in my own room, I looked around, no one was in there.. Alice must be with Jasper. I checked my cell phone, it was only 6:30am and I already had three missed calls, all from Charlie. I sighed, wasn' the coming back in a few days? I'd lost track.

I decided on calling him back once I ate breakfast, I got changed into my favorite pair of grey sweats and a blue camisole, brushed my hair and applied a coat of Victoria's Secret Slice of Heaven lip gloss, and slowly made my way down the stairs.

The house smelled of freshly made pancakes and eggs. I walked into the kitchen to see everyone sitting around the table talking animatedly as Edward cooked, what I supposed was my breakfast.

He smiled and made his way across the kitchen to kiss my softly on the lips, presenting me with a glass of orange juice. I smiled and went to sit between Alice and Emmett.

"So than Alice finally realized, that we'd completely missed the 'get married' stop sign." Said Jasper apparently finishing a story, as everyone laughed.

I stared at Jasper confused. "Alice, Edward, and I were playing The Game of Life and Alice already had 3 kids, and no husband. Which confused us all. She looked back over the game, and realized that we'd completely missed the stop sign where you get your husband." jasper said repeating his story.

I looked over at Alice trying not to laugh, she was hiding her face in her sleeve, if she could've blushed, she'd be tomato red. I would know.

She lifter her head at Emmett, who was still chuckling and she stuck her tongue out at him, he stuck his back at her. A few minutes later Edward brought over a stack for three pancakes and an Aunt Jamima's syrup container.

He pulled up a chair and put it between Alice and I. I moved in closer to him and he put his arm around my shoulders.

I scarfed the pancakes down, not realizing how hungry I actually was. I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder and closed my eyes relaxing, a few seconds later my phone started buzzing noisily on the table and I screamed, almost jumping out of my seat. I blushed deeper of a red than I thought possible, as everyone laughed at my little unplanned scene.

"Shh! It's Charlie!" I whisper yelled, while hitting the answer button. "Hey!" I said excitedly into the phone, "Hullloo? Charlie?" I questioned the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Bells!" Exclaimed Charlie, "I'm going to be staying up at the cabin for a few more days," he started to explain, "I actually, um, met...someone up here, and we're gonna stay a little longer."

I smiled at the idea, I knew my dad had still been a little upset since him and Renee split up but now he seemed a lot more cheerful, this should be good for him.

For the next week, the guys catered to our every will. breakfast in bed, well for me atleast, shopping, beaches, mani/pedi's(which Emmett was getting surprsingly good at), and doggy massages for Libby.

It was the last day of the bet, and Charlie was coming back tonight,(A/N Does anyone watch Discovery Health? Cause it's so sad. I'm watching it now and this girl had this bump on the side of her neck and all the doctors said it was nothign and I feel so bad for the people. sorry. going on.) So we decided to let them take it easy, all they had to do was make the dinner reservations.

Charlie seemed really excited, and the coolest thing about this was, Gina, his girlfriend now, lived only a few blocks down from us.

APOV:

I tried not to think about what Gina looked like, as did Edward, we wanted to be as surprised as everyone else. So I focued all my time on dressing everyone. I put Emmett in green and white striped AE Polo, Jasper in a blue HCO polo, and Edward in a white button HCO dress shirt, with thin vertical stripes. All paired up with dark washed jeans.(A/N this part of the chappy is gonna be a lot of description, because I'm having so much fun on clothing websites, pictures will be in profile, and there's probably going to be one more chapter. And than I'm going to have a sequal!)

Rosalie wore a brown Ella Moss goa beaded tank, with straight legged dark star true religion jeans, and brown patent leather pumps . Bella wore a blue, slightly slouched short sleeve shop(sounds weird, really cute, pic in profile, with black plaid threaded trousers, with very simple black flats, no need for her to trip now, especially in public. And I decided to wear a royal blue Alejandro long sleeve top, with dark wash true religion skinny jeans, and black pumps.(For all 6 people pics in profile.)

We were all dressed and seated around the couch watching TV a waiting Charlie and Gina's arrival. "How much longer, Alice?" Bella asked me anxiously. "uh...30 seconds." I replied with a smile. We heard a car come down the road, well everyone besides Bella. "Heeee's heerree" I said to Bella in a singsong voice. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper went to help with luggage, and Rose Bella and I trailed behind.

BPOV:

Though I hated to see this amazing week end, I was really excited to see Charlie again. Finally things could go back to being moderately normal. I walked down the steps to his car with a huge smile on, when I saw who was with him, I gasped.

Some straight dirty blonde, big chested, botox lipped, 28 year old, BARBIE got out of the car wearing chiffon off the shoulder top, and an extremely short jean mini skirt with heels. I stared in disbelief. Had Charlie lost his mind? I know he's a guy, but still! I heard Jasper whispering something to Edward at vampire speed. He probably noticed my on the verge of crying feeling and told Edward, who walked up next to me putting his arm around my waste.

To make matters worse, two kids, around 6 and 7 could be seen in the back seat playing video games. Gina walked up to me and extended a ecrilic nail french manicured hand to me, "Hi, I'm Gina, you must be Bella?" She said with smiling with her lazer whitened teeth.

I stiffened at her voice, it was oozing with fake sweetness. "Hi, Gina, it's great to finally meet you." I said using the same cheerful voice as she had. Behind her I saw Charlie struggling with his luggage and getting the kids out of the car.

What was with him? It's like in the 2weeks he was gone he'd turned completley whipped. We turned aroudn to lead her inside the house, everyone looking at me curiously, waiting for a reaction on how I liked her. I subtly shook my head back and forth, hoping they'd get what I meant. Edward tightened his grip on me and Jasper whispered something to everyone else.

Once everything was in the house, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice got into Alice's porsche. Gina, Charlie, her two kids, Edward and I got into Charlie's blue van. Charlie wanted us to "bond with the kids" well atleast me, and Edward knew he shouldn't leave me alone in this state of shock. 


	16. Fazoli's

Omg! Chapter 16! I feel accomplished!

A/N -Drum rolls- I'd like to introduce my new Co-PILOT(I mean writer, cause she's mad at me if I say pilot because we're not"in a plane" but if you pretend to drive one it's really fun. Sorry. Anyways GIGI!(xinlovewithedwardx3) My best friend will now be writing with me on my stories/her stories(if she ever feels the need to UPDATE HERS! HINT! HINT!) So yay! Let's all clap for her!*applause*  
xoxo Tay

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or the characters except the kids and Gina. But I don't own Fazoli's either. If I did, I'd probably be really fat by now. Seeing as I'm obsessed with that place. But I do own this story! Yay!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edward and I piled into the very back seat, well the third row of seating in the car. Edward handed the adress of the restraunt to Charlie who typed it into his GPS...that was new.

"Hey, Dad? When'd you get the GPS?" I said cocking my head a little to the left.

He looked at Gina and smiled, gently squeezing her hand, "Well, on our way back we ended up going east instead of west and only realized it after an hour." They smiled and laughed full heartedly at their little trip.

Nothing was that funny! I sunk a little deeper into the the cushiony seat of the car. Edward noticed my pout and squeezed my hand a little tighter. "It's okay," He whispered quietly.

I smiled, I still had Edward, I thought to myself. I sat up a little straigher, "How much longer do we have?" I asked Charlie slightly leaning over the middle seat. But he was too wrapped up in his conversation with GINA.

"Dad...?" I asked again.  
"What, Bella?" He asked sounding a little annoyed that I broke him from his little love fest.  
I rolled my eyes,"Nothing." I sighed. This is going to be a long night.

"Twenty minutes," Edward whispered into my ear.  
Okay twenty minutes, might as well try and strike a conversation with the little brats.  
I turned toward the right and leaned forward attempting to talk to the girl, she was tiny, very blonde curly hair, look around 8 or 9.

"So, what's your name?" I asked my voice sounding like an overly perky day care assistant.  
Not looking up from her video game the little girl responded,"I'm Lorretta."

(A/N OMG I just saw an advertisement on disney channel for Shark boy and Lava girl on Friday, I think that Taylor Launter is SEXYYYY, so I'm in mini spazzm mode=])

Okay this was getting me no where, I tried again.  
I cleared my throat, "So, what're you playing there, Loretta?" I asked trying to sound curious.

"Mario." Responded brat number one, yes that was her nickname, I smiled to myself.  
Turning to look at her brother, "What's your name?" I said my voice the same tone as before.

"Jared," He said, actually looking up at me smiling. "And how old are you?" I asked him, this was working out better than expected. "I'm 6" squealed Jared.  
"Really? Wow!" I said trying to match his excitement.

I heard Edward chuckle next to me, I turned back around shooting look which was meant to be taken as irritation. He laughed even more. Thankfully no one noticed.

"What is so damned funny?" I whispered yelled.  
"His mind." Edward said through his laughing.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, noticing Jared who was staring right at me.  
"He likes you. He thinks you're a pretty laadddyyy" Responded Edward in an extremely mocking tone.

I moved towards the other side of the backseat, which wasn't too far, crossing my arms over my chest with a hmph. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet, except for those annoying bouncy noises from Mario, and the high pitched laughter from the stupid bimbo. I stuck my tongue out at her when I knew neither of them was looking.

"Be nice," Edward warned.  
"I'm still not talk to you,"I said turning my attention to my buzzing cell phone. It was Jake!(A/N I hate adding like everything from the Twilight book in this story, but I do have a best friend Jake, and Gigi is bitching at me about "you have too many new characters" BUT THERES ONLY LIKE ONE SO IN YOUR FACE!)

"Jake," I squealed excitedly into the phone.  
"Hey, Bella! How're things with Edward, and Charlie and his new...friend in which is a girl?" He asked trying not to use the word I dreaded most.  
I cringed a little bit, no she was not his...girl friend, she was his FWG(friend who is a girl!) I said trying to convince myself.

"Edward, and I are great," I said smiling over at him, "C's FWG is getting on my nerves already." I said trying to cover up the fact that I completely hated that bitch.  
Edward picked up my uneasiness(not much of a word but I didn't know how to put it.) And put his arm around me, I couldn't help but move back towards him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Jared's jealous," commented Edward. Stupid vampire powers, thought they did come in handy.  
I rolled my eyes and went back to counting the number of cars go by in the other lane. 15. There were 15 cars that'd passed us in the 5 minute span we had left to get to Fazoli's.(Those of you who know me well enough, which isn't much, will know I'm obsessed with that place. It's fast food/can be fancy restraunt. And it is AMAZING so go there. Sorry ranting again, so for the time being it's gonna be really fancy restraunt.)

I smiled up at Edward, he remembered. See, everytime I had come to see Charlie, I'd always been obsessed with going to Fazoli's. They hadn't told me where we were going, and the suspense had really been bothering me. Him and his stupid surprises. I couldn't help but love them.

After everyone was out, not even noticing us two left behind. He got out, helped me down, and we walked up towards the restraunt hand in hand. Charlie, Gina and her two kids were no where in sight, probably didn't even notice we were still out here. But everyone else waited anxiously, wanting to know my reaction to the new woman.

"Stupid little homewrecker.." I whispered under my breath, knowing they would be the only ones who could hear me. Edward rubbed my back soothingly. "It's okay," he said trying to reassure me, but the tone in his voice just raised my suspitions on tonights events.

It was just one night, one night with her. And not even really a night, more like dinner, it'd be..okay. We followed Charlie and Gina into the restraunt. We had to get a huge booth to fit all 10 of us in one table, and it was a little weird having people stare at us.

The conversation went pretty normal, Charlie and Gina talked, the kids played video games, and the rest of us started our own conversation. I wasn't surprised at all. He was already completely obsessed with her.

"So, Charlie, how'd you and Gina meet?" Edward asked, trying to break the tension. "Huh?" Charlie turned towards us a little dazed, "Oh, well, I knew her from a while back I had helped her with her missing dog, and than we ended up staying right next to each other up in the cabin, so we just got to talking again." He said with a proud smile on his face.

I did all I could not to roll my eyes at them, again. If you know maybe Charlie attempted to take his eyes off her to talk to me, it'd be nice, I mean we haven't seen each other for a couple years...Okay, I know, I know, I'm thinking way too into it.

I'll be happy for Charlie, and I'll tolerate Gina.

EPOV:

I knew this was really hard on Bella, but also by hearing Charlie's thoughts, I knew he was extremely happy to be with Gina. Gina's thoughts seemed around the same as Charlie's. But their happiness was almost too unnatural. Like...fake. I shook my head, no, I wasn't going to think about that either. The divorce was really hard on Charlie, I mean he sulked around for 6 months, we barely saw any of him, and than not even seeing Bella, that really took a toll on him.

Jasper was pretty quiet most of the night, but felt the need to laugh at my jealousy of a 6 year old, and that stupid waiter. Jared couldn't stop staring at her, and just thinking about how she was pretty, but the waiter was really getting on my nerves. Let's see you get a tip now.

APOV:

I was really getting annoyed with Gina, and her kids. I could barely make out their future. Like bits an pieces of it. I could see them coming back with us to the house, but I didn't know if they were staying with us, or going home. Jasper picked up on my stress and tried to calm me down, but the worried feeling still lingered. Really how close are Charlie and Gina?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N

Sorry, I've been kind of busy this week, and hung out with some peoples, so I haven't really posted much, hope you enjoyed. Remeber Review! It gives me more confidence to right more. 


	17. Contribution por favor?

Okay, so here the deal. I'm defintely going to keep up with the whole Charlie&Gina, in their happy bubble, but I also wanna progress Edward and Bella's relationship. Like mini lemonize. But knowng me, I'm bad at writing things like that, so, if you guys either

*yay list time*

A. Have an idea for one.  
B. Wanna write one for the story?(:D)  
or C. Um. both!

So that's just an idea for futures chapters, if you want to, PM me, kay? I will be posting another chapter either tonight, or tomorrow, hoping to shoot for tonight!

xoxo Tay 


	18. Mythical

A/N Okay so I'm watching That 70's show. And it's hilarious. Red: His name was peter...peter cotton tail.. hippity hoppity easter's on its way!" Enjoooyy..

BPOV:

We went back to the house, and Gina, and her kids got out of the car. I looked at Charlie quizically. "Uhm, Dad...why're they getting out of the car...with their stuff?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, I didn't tell you Bells? they're staying here tonight, I don't want to make her drive back in the dark."He said it like it was the most common thing ever.  
"No. No you didn't." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh, well it is pretty late, so Gina, Loretta, and Jared are going to stay here tonight." Said Charlie squeezing Gina's hand.

"Oh... really? Great," I replied in a monotone voice. Thankfull Charlie barely noticed my reaction because he was already in the house. I sighed, as we walked into the house. Kicking off my shoes and flopping onto the couch I turned to looked up to see Rosalie, and Emmettt standing by the door.

"Aren't you guys staying?" I asked. "No," said Emmett winking. A look of confusion spread across my face, Edward leaned in towards my ear whispering lowly, "they'll come back later, once everyone else is asleep. Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked pulling me closer to him. "Um, sure, how about Mean Girls?" I said pointing to the DVD shelf Charlie had set up next to the TV. I knew Jasper, and Edwrad would hate me for it, but I'd rather watch someone elses life fall apart, other than my own. Alice got up and put the DVD in, as Emmett and Rosalie said goodbye.

Charlie came up the stairs from the thrid floor, in a baggy t-shirt and boxers, just what I love seeing my dad in. "Gina and I will be in my room, um sleeping, Loretta's staying in Alice and Bella's room, and Jared in Edward and Jasper's room, and you guys have the couch, well really Bella only needs it, but whatever. You'll be fine." He said dismissing it with a wave of his hand and descended back down the stairs.

I stuck my tongue out at the back of Charlie's head. Yeah cause each kid needs their own room for one damned night. Whatever. Nope Charlie, that's fine, I prefer to sleep on couches, don't worry about me! I honestly didn't care, because the couch was really comfortable, but the fact that he assumed he could let the little brats terrorize our rooms really pissed me off.

Almost thirty minutes later I started to fall asleep, I shook my head trying to shake the need to sleep that was creeping up on me. I decided to brush my teeth and wash my face before I was completely knocked out.

I kissed Edward quickly and walked up the stairs into the bathroom. I opened the door and screamed. That little bitch!

"LORETTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I shrieked not caring who I woke up. That little UGH! She was covered head to toe in different pastel colored make-up products. Loretta looked at me, shrugged, and started crying.

Seconds later everyone in the house was behind me. "What did you do to my baby!?" Exclaimed Gina rushing to Loretta's side. "YOUR BABY!?" I wanted to scream" That little "baby" just completley destoryed our make-up! How can you stand there and take her side?!" But I kept that thought in the back of my head and proceded to explain, "I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and saw Loretta covered in mine and Alice's makeup."

Charlie let out a tiny chuckle and a shot him a death glare. "What. Bells? She's just having fun, give the poor kid a break." He said trying to lighten up the situation. "Dad, How can y-, what th-, why are y-" I stuttered, but nothing seemed appropriate for the blatant disregard he had for Alice and my personal space!

"If it was just a joke, than YOU clean it up." I snarled at Charlie grabbing my tooth brush as I stomped across the hall to the other bathroom. I after brushing my teeth, I started to try and tame my bed-messy hair, there was a tapping on the door. I sighed, decided this was the best my hair would look tonight, and opened the door to see Alice.

"Hey, Alice, what's up?" I asked. "We need to talk to you, now!" She said rushing me down the stairs.

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and now Alice and I formed a tight circle in the living room "Okay, can someone explain to me what this is all about?" I asked.

Rosalie spoke up, "Well, you know how Loretta messed with your guys' stuff? Even if she tried, Alice couldn't see it happening, and when Edward trys to here their thoughts it like, glitches. We wanted to call Carlisle and Esme, but they're still enjoying their vacation. "So it's up to us to figure out why," finished Emmett matter-of-factly.

"okaaaay, do we have any leads?" I asked.  
"Well, we had a situation a while back, a group of passing...werewolves had settled on our land and that prevented me from completely reading their minds, and Alice coulnd't see anything. So I don't know why Gina and her kids would only minorly disrupt our powers.." Recalled Jasper.

"So, in the past 2weeks I've learned, that vampires infact to exist, as do werewolfs." I said, Edward pulled me closer to him. An awkward silence fell upon the room.

"Can we just talk about this in the morning?" Asked Alice rubbing her eyes. After that our circle disassembled. Rosalie and Emmett went home. Edward and I went to tne side of the couch and Jasper and Alice on the other. I assumed Jasper and Edward just watched TV the rest of the night because they didn't seem tired, but the second my head hit the pillow, I was out.

My dreams were out of control, full of mythical creatures, and all the possibilities that could really be out there.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo A/N

a friend of mine made "joint account" and am working on a "joint story" so here's a preview!(This actual chapter for the story should be posted in the next day or so:

The general idea is going to be basically too many arguements and Carlisle's fed up with it and the kids are forced into couples therapy.

Preview time:

⌠Emmett! Give me my bra back!■ Rosalie screamed as Emmett pranced around the room in one of Rosalie▓s red lacy bras. ⌠Oh c▓mon Rosie, can▓t you take a little joke?■ He asked as she whacked him on the back with her purse. ⌠I was getting CHANGED you idiot!■ ⌠Edward! You didn▓t have to growl at the poor kid!■ Bella exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air. ⌠But baby, you should▓ve seen the way he was looking at you!■ Edward said defending himself. ⌠Edward. He was the sales clerk, I was asking him about a shirt, HE HAD TO LOOK AT ME!■ Bella yelled even louder.  
⌠Alice, it▓s our 110th year anniversary!■ Said Jasper, looking extremely hurt, (A/N I▓m completely making that part up, because I don▓t know how long they▓ve been together.) ⌠And you ended up going to the mall, in San Francisco!■ ⌠Honey, I had a vision of this really cute dress that I was going to wear on our date, and than I found matching shoes, and than an outfit for you, I got a little side tracked┘■ Replied Alice giving him an almost irresistible look.

Our "joint account" name is "xbittersweetsx3"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo A/N

Sorry for any typo's or weird spelling majjigers, It's 1am and I'm tired but I really wanted to post this.  
So please please please review, if I get 35 reviews, I'll update!

xoxo Tay 


	19. The Muffin Man? The muffin man!

A/N God it's been forever since I've updated, more of a humurous/very sad chapter. Tad bit ironic, isn't it?

I woke up the next morning screaming. Thankfully, Edward was the only one there to see my little episode. I looked around anxiously.

"What happened?" He asked extremely concerned.  
"J-just a dream." I said shaking my head back an forth at the bad memory. "Tell me about it." He wasn't going to let the subject drop.

"Just..I was being chased. By these..these green people. I think they were like witches," I let out a little laugh and shrugged, probably nothing.  
He turned his head slightly to the right, looking at my quizically. I waved my hand in the air as if to dissmiss it.

A month passed and I was still tortured by the nightly dreams. And if nights were enough, Charlie and Gina were becoming closer and closer. They never left each others side. It was sickening. I was skipping out on most of my meals, forgetting about responding to emails from old friends, and especially Renee. It's not like I didn't care, it's just I felt like I was losing a part of me.

One night, some time early August, as we were "eating" dinner, Charlie and Gina walked into the dining room smiling. I saw Edward cringe through the corner of my eye. And as if I were Alice, I knew what was coming. I braced my self.

"We have some important ne-" Started Charlie but Gina and her big mouth interupted him. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She squealed, jumping up and down. We all put on our best enthusiastic expressions and blabbed about the wedding for the rest of the night.

Thanks to Alice, the wedding would be September 15th, two days after my birthday, ew. I knew Alice didn't want to do this, but it was expected from her. She spent the rest of that month planning and scheduling things for the soon to be coming wedding.

As the day crept forward the buzz of the wedding spread thorughout the town. It was said to be extravagant and beautiful. Which was obvious because Alice was decorating it. For the past week I'd been a wreck. School had just started and the classes and teachers were so different compared to my old one. Edward and the fact that my best friend Taliana was coming soon were the only two things saving me from an emotional breakdown.

-A week later-  
I was drying my hair and singing along to "The Nicest Kids in Town" from Hairspray when all of a sudden the bathroom door burst open. I screamed horrified, but than realized who it was.  
"TALIANA!!!" I exclaimed, "OhMiGod! YOU'RE HERE!!!" I didn't care that I was only in a bra and underwear, she was my best friend and she was finally here!

"Bella!!" She exclaimed also.

" I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" I asked.  
" Nope, nope, nope! I just told you that so this could be a surpprisseeee!" She said smiling.

For the rest of the day we lounged around the house with Edward. Everyone else had something to do in preperation for the wedding. Gina was out with her mother, Charlie, Emmett, and Jasper we're trying on tuxedo's. And Alice decided at the last minute she didn't like the flower decorations and had to buy all new ones.

The whole morning we decided to watch Family Guy, but after about four hours we got bored. So Taliana had an awesome idea.

"Hey, Edwaaarrdd," She started to say but he cut her off. "No! No! I refuse, no! NEVER!" He exclaimed a shock of horror on his face. "Yes." She said smiling evily.  
"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't you da-" But Taliana put her hand over his mouth.  
"Well, you know how Louis just signed Meg up for that makeover to make her hot? We should do that to Edward!" Said Taliana extremely excited now.  
"Aw, come on Edwarddd, please?" I asked giving him my cutest puppy dog face.

He finally caved in, I knew he could never say no to me. So we set up all our make up on the coffee table and worked our magic. After an hour Edward had straight hair and those emo-y bangs, his face looked tomato red, he had light bright, ha isn't that a game?, eye shadow on, and his lips had greyish grape tasting lipgloss. Once we took a few pictures of him, we let him take it off.

After our little rendition of what we liked to call "Extreme Makeover Edward Edition" we lounged on the couch again trying to think of another game to play, and that by request, didn't involve re-doing Edward.

"Oh! By the way! What do the dresses look like?" Asked Tali curiously.  
"Uhh, well Gina's dress is a silky organdy strapless mermaid of asymmetrically draped layers, and white, atleast that's what the description said. Honestly, it is too frilly for my taste. Ours are like this champagne color, it's a satin spaghetti strap trumpet, with a ruched bust, and the back of it is crisscross. I mean it's okay, but I saw better ones, but whatever floats her boat..." I said smiling knowing what she would say next.

"Whatever tickle's her pickle!" She exclaimed.

"Whatever jiggles her jello!" We said in unison, laughing.  
Edward actually smiled at that point, he'd been in one of his little pissy moods ever since we re-made him.

"Aww! Mr. Grumpy Gils smiles!!" Tali said pinching Edward's cheek.  
I smiled, happy they were getting along.

Later that night when everyone, except Gina and her two kids, were home we decided to watch HairSpray. Everytime a song came on, Emmett, Tali, Alice and I would start singing.

"I can hear the bells," I started to say.

"Tracy, are you all right?" Asked Tali.

"Well, don'tcha hear them chime?" I asked Tali.

"I don't hear anything." She responded.

"Cant'cha feel my hearbeat keeping perfect time? And all because he..." I started.

"Touched me. He looked at me and stared, yes he bumped me my heart was unprepared." I sang putting my hand over my heart. "When he tapped me. And knocked me off my feet One little touch Now my life's complete! 'cause when he," I sang, and than Alice took over.

Nudged me. Love put me in a fix, yes it Hit me Just like a ton of bricks," She pretended to fall backwards. "yes my Heart burst Now i know what life's about! One little touch And love's knocked me out andddd.." Alice sang in her high pitched voice.

"I can hear the bells My head is spinning" Emmett sang, clutching his head as if to stop the 'spinning'. "I can hear the bells Something's beginning!" Everybody says That a girl who looks like me Can't win his love Well, just wait and see 'causeeee" Emmett sang giddily.

I can hear the bells Just hear them chiming I can hear the bells My temp'rature's climbing I cant contain my joy 'Cause i fin'ly found the boy I've been missin' Listen! I can hear the bells!" Sang Tali, with an over excited expression.

"Round one, He'll as me on a date, and than round two I'll primp but won't be late" I pretended to put on make up. "because round three's where we kiss inside his car! Won't go all the way but I'll go pretty faar!" I sang, winking.

"Round four, he'll ask me for my hand" Emmett sang, air clapping as if he was just proposed to. "Round five, we'll book the wedding band" He stuck his left hand out as if to show off his engagement ring.

"So by, round six Amber, much to your surprise, this HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION takes the prize!" Alice jumped into the middle of the living room with a pillow under her shirt trying to make herself look fat.

"And I can hear the bells, my ears are ringing! I can here the bells, the bridesmaids are singing!" We all sang the chorus.

"Everybody says that a guy who's such a gem, won't look my way but the laughs on them" Sang Tali pointing at the imaginary people and laughig, " I can hear the bells, my father will smile. I can hear the bells as he walks me down the isle."

"My mother starts to cry, but I can't see 'cause link and I are french kissin'" Emmett sang turning around pretending to makeout with someone, "listen! I can hear the bells"

"I can hear the bells! My head is reeling I can hear the bells I can't stop the pealing Everybody warns That he won't like what he'll see But i know that he'll look Inside of me yeah," Alice sang.

"I can hear the bells Today's just the start 'cause I can hear the bells And 'til death do us part And even when we die We'll look down from up above Remembering the night That we two fell in love," Tali and Emmett sang grabbing each others hands and smiling.

"We both will share a tear, and he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'. Listen! I can hear the bells!" Emmett sang and than whispered in Tali's ear.

Finally Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Charlie joined in singing, "She can hear the belllsss" Their voices fading.

"I can hear the bells," I sang, my voice getting softer.

"She can hear the bells," Sang Edward, Jasper, Charlie, and Rosalie, their voices becomeing quieter.

"I can hear the bells" my voice becoming even softer

"Bum, bum, bum, bum!" Sang Alice, her voice chime-like.

We all collapsed laughing. After we caught our breaths, Tali sat up and asked, "If it's only a penny for your thoughts, and you put your two cents in...whewre the crap is the other penny going?"

"To the muffin man!" I exclaimed.  
"The muffin man?" Asked Alice.  
"Well.. yeah, how do you think he can afford to live on Drewry Lane?" I asked her back.

"Well, what if you than like went to the Muffin Man's house, knock on the door and be all 'YOU OWE ME SOME PENNIES MAN!"SUggested Emmett.

"And than you kick the door open, and SEE the muffin man with one of his gingerbread man..doing horrific stuff, that I do not wish to repeat, and than you run back to wherever you are that is NOT Drewry Lane and than.." He thought, and finally shuddered, "oh god that's scary."

"oh! And than the Muffin Man sends you a letter saying, I"I'm sorry you had to see that, want to join?" Suggested Edward.

"Oh shit!" Yelled Tali running to hide behind the couch, she finally peered up over the couch, "I don't want the muffin man! I'd want Grizzly-man! Or even The Pansy!! Hehe..or both." Tali said looking off into space, completely oblivious to everyones confused looks.

"Heh...well, Grizzly-Man is Emmett, and The Pansy is Jasper.." She said, her cheeks turning a little red.

"What the hell, man!?" Exclaimed Jasper, "okay, so I'm emotional, it's not like it's my fault!!"

The rest of the night consisted of random random chatter. It was about 12 o'clock in the morning when Charlie asked, "Do any of you know when Gina's going to be back?"

We all looked around..she wasn't back yet, "She's probably still with her mother, maybe you should call her, Charlie," I suggested.

CharliePOV:

I fumbled with my pocket for a moment, trying to get my phone out, I scrolled down in my adress book and found Gina's number, hitting the green send button.

*Riinnggg, Riinnggg, Riingggg* She finally answered.  
"Hey, baby" She said happily, and I smiled.

"Where are you?" I asked curiously.

"Hehe, Joseph stop it!" She whispered.

"Who's Joseph?!" My voice booming with anger and suspicion.

"What? What're you talk about?" She asked defensivly, innocently, but I knew what I saw.

"I thought you were with your mother!" I yelled.

A look of horror spread across everyones face.

"Baby, I am what're you talking about?" She asked.

"I didn't want to believe it, but the late nights, the going out with 'friends', there's another man, isn't there?" I asked on the verge of tears, but kept my voice steady.

"Charlie it's not li-" She started to explain, but I cut her off, "Goodbye, Gina."

A/N First off, yes I know cliffy, but you should reiveiw! And tell me what you think, and what I should do, cause I'm kind of at a loss. And the SECOND I finished this I went to press"Shift-A" and somehow copied this and than typed something else and it dissapered and I almost screamed. If I lost this after working on it forever, I would've been so pissed. But it's hear*dances*  
Review xoxo Tay!! 


	20. Much anticipated?

A/N Thanks for the reviews and what not=]! I'm actually going to make a sequel to this, because this story was kind of like Bella's discovery and the very beginning of Bella and Edwards kindling love. Though they've been together for a bout two months, they're still questioning if their feelings are deper. It's also going to be a little bit about Charlie, but more focused towards Edward and Bella! It's going to be called "The After Math of it All". So look for it soon under my stories! But for now here's a preview!

-wavy mystical motions-

Charliepov"Charlie it's not li-" She started to explain, but I cut her off, "Goodbye, Gina.

BPOV:

That phone call ended it all, Charlie's happiness, Gina and his relationship, and the much anticipated wedding. Don't get me wrong, I did feel bad, she was the first woman he ever loved after Renee and his divorce, but I knew he could do better! He just didn't know that. So he sulked around the house.

And it was even harder because I was still questioning Edward's...type. I mean sure I cared about him, but I felt weird, and out of place around him, almost not good enough. He was also acting sketchy, I knew he was hiding something from me. But I couldn't figure out what..."

so look for it in the next day or so! xoxo Tay 


	21. Humungo Bigjungo

HUMUNGO BIG JUNGO NOTE.  
Anyone who's planning on "alerting" this story, don't. Cause it's over. Wait that sounds sad. No, it has a sequal

All: YAAAAYYY!  
Yeah I know=]

It's called "The After Math of it All so look it up under my author name"ItsaTay"

Remember to review]  
xoxo!  
Taaayyy 


End file.
